


Not exactly routine

by Ferairia123



Series: Turk Shenanigans [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AVALANCHE Operatives, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Elena, Body Doubles, Concerned Reno, Concerned Rude, Concerned Tseng, Elena as Scarlet body double, Elena as decoy, Elena using a sword, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mission Fic, Not Beta Read, OC SOLDIERs - Freeform, SOLDIER cutting RPG shells, Vague nudity, help me tag, mission gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: There were news that Scarlet was targeted for a kidnapping. Turks were brought in to deal with the matter. Predictably, Elena was the decoy and body double.However, she and her transport were struck and they survived. What was thought to be a spat by someone's wife was a hell lot worse. AVALANCHE was in the picture.
Relationships: Elena & Reno & Rude & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Turk Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870
Kudos: 5





	Not exactly routine

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in one go....
> 
> Yeah, that's it. XD 
> 
> Edit: I think I got most of the typos and stuff out. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Being a decoy is both hard and easy. There were rumours that they were going to kidnap Scarlet after one too many soured relationships. Now that would have been an easy thing to deal with if it wasn't for the fact that the said woman, a pissed off wife and a high-levelled accounts exec of Shinra, couldn't be taken out.

Reno and Rude’s comment on her current disguise were that she’s short. Even with a two-inch heel, she was still shorter than Scarlet.

“Can’t help it, rookie.” Reno gave an empathising pat on the shoulder. “You’re just a midget.”

Reno jumped away with a laugh as Elena gave him a dirty look. She looked at Rude and predictably, he merely shrugged. She scoffed as she puts her hands over her hips.

“Ah, there’s the Scarlet we know.” Reno commented with a teasing grin.

“Can we just get this over with?” Elena said in exasperation. “It’s just a kidnapping diversion, right?”

“Yeah, but this is Scarlet we’re talking about. Who knows if it became an assassination attempt instead?” Reno reasoned as Elena gave one last look over herself.

“Can’t say I disagree.” She said glumly as their transport hour came close. The other two Turks were already on their feet to leave.

“Good luck.” Rude wished as they both disappeared into the service entrance.

A knock signalled her entourage’s arrival and it was show time. Outside, a squad of 5 Security Infantrymen was waiting for her as she exited the Scarlet’s office.

Disturbingly, there was one on all fours.

“So, boys.” She began, mimicking a wicked smirk. “Ready to go?”

In true Scarlet style, her limousine was waiting at the main entrance. Obvious and red, it stuck out like a sore thumb under the dimmed sun.

So far so good.

o-o

The mission could have gone to hell in less sexier ways. Elena and her current bodyguards were trapped against the expressway wall. In front of them was AVALANCHE with a full armoured truck and machine guns.

Elena’s car was forced into spikes, bursting the tyres. They could have died from the crash but Shinra VIPs get reinforced cars.

The bodyguards four SOLDIER Second Class, managed to get them out of the wreckage as the first hail of bullets greeted them.

“Scarlet! We’ve come for you and your crimes against the Planet.” They heard as the AVALANCHE spoke from a megaphone.

Huffing, Elena checked her dainty watch. Surprisingly, it survived. They had less than an hour before help came. Her last check in was 15 minutes ago.

“Mam.” One of the SOLDIER addressed. “Do we wait or cut through?” He asked. Banged up but none of them looked incapacitated.

Before she could answer, it suddenly got really quiet.

Elena did a hand sign for reconnaissance.

At that, one of them looked over and quickly braced himself against the car as he yelled “BRACE!”

The two closest to Elena became her body shield as they were hit by something explosive.

It wasn’t a direct hit. Elena knew she’d be dead by now if it was. But it was close enough to make them their ears ring.

“That was a warning shot.” Came the next words. “I repeat. Give yourself up as a Shinra hostage or die here. You’ve got five minute.”

They all shared a look, the unspoken plan of action already in their minds. “We’re cutting through.” Elena spoke out.

\---

Rude and Reno got a call from Tseng. Elena was under attack.

“Damn.” Reno cursed as he changed the direction of his helicopter. “What happened to the SOLDIERs?”

“If they’re incapacitated, she’ll be outnumbered.” Rude said grimly.

Reno grimaced. She might be a Turk but she’s still a rookie.

\--

Elena struggled through the pain. One of the SOLDIERs had jumped to block the next blast close them.

The others had gone forward to get them. Some of them were slicing the RPG shells as they come while one them were squaring off with one who looked like he was the leader.

It was supposed to be a kidnapping. Seeing the unconscious SOLDIER, fearing the worse, she took his sword. It was supposed to be a FAILED kidnapping ATTEMPT. Now, there’s already a person probably dead.

Standing up, she wielded the sword. Assessing the situation, she made her move.

First, she needed to stop the RPG users. The two SOLDIERs had only been able to cut the shells rather than make ground. She timed her opening.

The battery was made of four people but only two people were doing the shooting. They switched out once their comrades finished.

She waited patiently before she slipped between the SOLDIER and ran ahead into the battery. Distracted, one of them turned to take aim at her, another fumbling with his launcher.

The SOLDIERs fell through with her. Being faster, one of them managed to get the one aiming at her while the other got the one fumbling for his launcher.

Before the other two managed to run, Elena was cutting them down with a huge arc of her newly acquired sword.

“We’ve got to help Charles.” Said one of the SOLDIERs as he ran past them.

Up ahead, two AVALANCHE operatives were engaged with the lone SOLDIER that managed to break through the battery. He was keeping his blade low and breathing hard.

The one who ran forward managed to pull a blade beam to push them off from targeting Charles.

Without a word, the other SOLDIER engaged the remaining AVALANCHE operative.

Charles dropped his sword as he sat on the expressway, tired and relieved. “Hey, you ok?” Elena came as she stood guard in front of the SOLDIER, in case they headed her way.

The SOLDIER barely managed the laugh as he nodded. “Not-Everyday-I get- Saved-By A- Pretty Lady.” He managed between his panting with a grin.

Elena smiled at the humour as the rest fought on. In a shredded red dress, soot spots and scrapes all over with bare feet, she doesn’t exactly fit the bill. The SOLDIER didn’t take long to recover as he stood up afterwards.

“I don’t know who they are but they’re tough.” Charles told her. “Messi and Seiya are going to have their work cut out for them if they aren’t careful.”

Elena didn’t need him to tell her that. Had she be the one there, the best she could do was buy time unless she can get more weapons…actually, she needs bombs.

The familiar beats of heli blade met her ears. “Turks!” She said in relieved as she saw them coming towards them.

“Man, never thought I’d be happy to see them.” Charles said offhandedly before seeing Elena’s gaze. “No offense meant, ma-“

There was explosion. They were careless.

\--

“Elena!” She felt someone slapping her face. But everything hurts and smoky. “Elena, babe. Get a hold of yourself.” She heard someone familiar but irritating. “Rude!”

Instantly she felt better. Reno was hovering over. He looked relieved. “Glad you’re back, yo!” He exclaimed with a laugh. For some reason, he was without his coat.

“Oh Gaia.” She heard someone said next to her. Next to her was black haired man in Second Class uniform. “I thought you were dead.”

Then it hits her. Sitting up, she felt something slid down her front only for her to grab it. Both men were surprised at her action.

“Slow down-“

“It’s over-“

Both them tried to placate.

She looked around and was glad that all four SOLDIERs assigned to her were all alive if not soot covered. Rude was giving out elixirs to them.

There was a gaping hole in the expressway where the armoured truck and it was still smoking.

Looking down, it was Reno’s coat and she could feel she was bare underneath. She was bare….everywhere.

Of all things to throw her off, that made her flush red.

“Uh, I’m gonna see how the guys are doing. We couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks.“ He said quickly with a thumbs up and a grin. With that, he fled.

Reno was speechless as he made aborted attempts to speak. “You’re a tough cookie.” He landed with a spirited nod.

Suddenly a bigger coat covered her back as Rude came into view, arching a brow in question.

“I’m…ok.” She replied as she recovered from the shock of it all.

“We’re passing the clean up to Security. Wanna go home?” Reno suggested.

Elena nodded rather nervously. She was naked with only two coats from her seniors to cover her and she was ready to hide from them all.

\--

The ride on the heli was less awkward than she thought.

As Rude and Reno came in with the helicopter, the truck exploded and the two fighting AVALANCHE operative fled in the chaos.

Elena and Charles were close to ground zero. Whilst Charles was enhanced, Elena was not. Charles managed to remain conscious.

When Charles carried her to safety, most of the red dress were gone. Had they remained; they would have died from smoke inhalation.

“And the other guy, Cecil. Good thing Messi remembered him.” Reno said with a laugh, crackled through the headphones. “Cecil was ok.”

“Ah, him.” Elena said as she remembered the man who was knocked out when he shielded her from the RPG shell. “I thought he was dead.” She said in relief.

“On the bright side, everyone lived.” He reasoned with a shrug. “But Tseng is probably going to ask for a full debrief.” The gleeful smirk was present in his voice.

Elena groaned as she shifted in Rude’s coat while holding on to Reno’s. “Won’t have it any other way.”


End file.
